fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
KGLMG
KGLMG is an MGM affiliate that serves the Glasgow, MT market. It broadcasts on Channel 40. Translators *K02FP-D Fort Peck *K44TN-D Malta *K16TP-D Tampico *K27HS-D Hinsdale *K56SC-D Saco *K60FS-D Philips County *K29DD-D Dodson / Wagner *K45HW-D Whitewater *K10UR-D Jordan Station Slogans * MGM Television, Home of Leo the Lion! (1961-1962) * You'll Find Your Friends on MGM TV! (1962-1963) * We Love Leo the Lion on MGM TV! (1963-1964) * We Love to Roar on MGM TV! (1964-1965) * MGM. We're Always Metrocolorful! (1965-1966) * MGM. The Gold Ones. (1966-1967) * The Lionpower is YOURS! (1967-1968) * See the Stars Glow on MGM! (1968-1969) * MGM's Sapphire Sky of Stars is with you! (1969-1970) * We've Got It All Together on MGM! (1970-1971) * TBD (1971-1972) * TBD (1972-1973) * Celebrate the Lion's Golden Jubilee with MGM! (1973-1974) * That's Entertainment Gold! (1974-1975) * MGM is Looking Good! (1975-1976) * TBD (1976-1977) * TBD (1977-1978) * TBD (1978-1979) * TBD (1979-1980) * TBD (1980-1981) * MGM Loves You (1981-1982) * TV is Good on MGM! (1982-1983) * Celebrate the Diamond Jubilee with us on MGM! (1983-1984) * The Radiance of the Lion's Stars is Yours! (1984-1985) * Making Great Moments with You in Goldwyn-Stereo! (1985-1986) * Making Great Moments with You at Home! (1986-1987) * Making Great Moments with You, America and the World! (1987-1988) * MGM is Always Here for You (1988-1989) * Fresh from the Lion (1989-1990) * At MGM, You've Got a Friend! (1990-1991) * The Lion Keeps Roaring On! (1991-1992) * Where the Roar is Heard! (1992-1993) * Welcome to the Eighth Decade of Brilliance on MGM! (1993-1994) * We Are MGM (1994-1995) * Nobody Does It Like MGM! (1995-1996) * MGM Spirit, oh yes. (1996-1997) * We're Lionhearted on MGM! (1997-1998) * A Legacy of Excellence on Television. (1998-1999) * The Legacy Continues into the Third Millennium. (1999-2000) * Come See What the Roar is About on MGM. (2000-2001) * Your Home of the Stars and Shows on MGM! (2001-2002) * The Television Never Stops! (2002-2003) * It's All Right Here on MGM. (2003-2004) * MGM. The Remote Stops Here! (2004-2005) * Looking Better with Mayer-Widescreen! (2005-2006) * Follow the leader, we're following you! (2006-2007) * MGM. Never Stop Roaring (2007-2008) * Where Legends are Made! (2008-2009) * Where Television Legends Never Die! (2009-2010) * Get Ready for MGM! (2010-2011) * Come on Along with MGM! (2011-2012) * Now is The Time, MGM is the Place! (2012-2013) * Welcome to the Tenth Decade of Treasures. (2013-2014) * Where Treasures are Made for, of and by YOU. (2014-2015) * The Best of Movies and More in America. (2015-2016) * The Tradition of Quality Continues. (2016-2017) * Reach for the Stars on MGM! (2017-2018) * MGM, Start Here. (2018-2019) * MGM, America's Favorite. (2019-present) Category:Stations that use "Action News" Category:Television channels and stations established in 1980 Category:Glasgow, MT Category:Montana Category:Channel 40 Category:MGM Network affiliates Category:MGM Television Category:MGM affiliates Category:E.W. Scripps Category:E. W. Scripps Company Category:E.W. Scripps Company Category:Gold and Silver Telecasters Category:Stations that use "Inergy" by Stephen Arnold